


Said There Ain't No Use in Crying

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna, after receiving a call from a distressed Castiel, takes matters into her own hands. Written for furyofthetimelord's spnfemslash challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Said There Ain't No Use in Crying

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I am really that thrilled with this as a standalone fic, but it's a decent drabble. Written for the SPN Femslash challenge, found [here](http://drmarthajones.co.vu/post/68552283031/feeling-like-theres-not-enough-femslash-in-the).
> 
> I've been pretty swamped with my internship and school, and honestly just personal stuff, so writing has taken a bit of a backseat. I have a bunch of unfinished fics for multiple pairings around that I want to get back to. This universe too would be nice to come back and play in and flesh out properly. Let me know if there is anything in particular that you would like to see and I will see if I can bump it to the top of the list. :) Easiest way to contact me is probably through [Tumblr](http://theeggcamefirstwrites.tumblr.com)

Deanna rummaged through the fridge seeking out the leftover apple pie from her family’s Sunday dinner. They had eaten a mere two hours prior, yet Deanna couldn’t resist the baked goodness, despite the fact that she had already eaten two slices during the acceptable time frame allotted for dessert. She hummed, slightly out of tune, Led Zeppelin’s ‘Houses of the Holy’ which was stuck in her head from intense jam sessions she orchestrated while attempting to study. Deanna didn’t really enjoy school, or the work that accompanied it, but she always found that combining the arduous tasks with her favorite tunes made it a little bit better. She bobbed her head shutting the refrigerator door with her hip, her arms occupied with the pie tin and whip cream. 

“Can I make your garden grow,” she sang under her breath, as she fetched a fork from one of the kitchen island’s drawers. Deanna slid the utensil into the pie, not bothering to get a plate, when the opening to AC/DC’s ‘Thunderstruck’’ blasted from her pocket. 

“ _Shit_ ,” she hissed, fumbling for her phone. The ringtone was much louder at 10:45 when her younger brother and parents were already fast asleep. “Hello?”

The other end was silent, save for a light sniffle. “Hello?” Deanna asked again, her eyebrows pulled together in confusion. 

Finally, she heard a whispered, “Deanna?” 

“Cas? Babe, what’s wrong?” She didn’t receive too many late night calls from her girlfriend, Castiel, mostly due to the other girl’s strict parents, but the calls Deanna fantasized about most certainly didn’t feature this anguished edge to Cas’s voice. 

“I just, I’m sorry. I’m being stupid. It’s silly…”

“No, baby, c’mon. It’s not stupid. I’m right here just tell me what’s up.” Deanna gripped the granite counter covering the island, the apple pie forgotten, as she let her teeth worry her bottom lip.. 

“It’s just...with graduation coming up, and stuff…” Cas trailed off, and Deanna could so easily picture the frown tugging on Castiel’s lips, and the sad set of her brilliant blue eyes. It made Deanna want to kiss the frown away and cradle her girlfriend gently to counteract whatever was paining her, but it also made Deanna really want to punch whatever assholes were behind Castiel’s tears.

“Is it family drama?” She guessed. With Cas’s older brothers home for the upcoming commencement the Novak home was filled to the brim. Deanna knew that things between her parents and Luke were tense, hell relations between all the Novaks and Luke were tense. Gabriel and Luke could barely be in the same room now without sniping incessantly at each other, and they were once inseparable. The relationship between the eldest, Michael, and Luke was even worse, they couldn’t be in the same room, period. Castiel always hated when her family fought, so the whole gang getting together in her honor was likely particularly intense and stressful for the brunette.

“Yes. You could say that.” 

Deanna wished, not for the first time, that she could shield Castiel from all the pain in her world. But, unfortunately, she could not accomplish that any more than she could make the Sun rotate the Earth. And then Deanna blushed fiercely, because what the hell? She wasn’t this sappy, what the hell was she doing comparing her relationship to outer space shit? Oh, if Sam could see her now...

“Just sit tight, okay? I’m on my way.” Deanna was already returning the apple pie to the fridge, and scrawling her mother a note explaining her impending absence, when she fended off Castiel’s automatic rebuttal. 

“Cas? I love you, but shut up.” Deanna rolled her eyes, “I am not going ‘out of my way’ as you say. I wanna see you, besides, think of it as an early birthday gift or something like that. I mean, you turn eighteen tomorrow, and that’s totally a big deal! Besides, girlfriend birthdays are a big deal.” 

Castiel laughed, “Oh yeah? Did Sam tell you that?”

Deanna grinned, “He might have mentioned something along those lines. Now grab your coat and make sure Anna is ready to cover for you, I’ll be there in ten.” 

//

Cas was ready by the time Deanna pulled into her driveway, killing the lights to avoid alerting the other Novaks of her presence. It would suck to get busted by the ‘rents, or the overprotective older brothers, last thing she needed was to instigate another blowout fight while she attempted to cheer Cas up from whatever incident happened earlier. Luckily, Castiel’s sister, Anna, was always more than willing to accommodate the girls’ meet-ups. 

Letting the Impala idle, Deanna glanced up at the second story window on the right hand side, waving at Anna. The redhead flashed her a thumbs up, just as Castiel slipped out of the front door. Deanna raised her hand in appreciation. Anna held up two fingers, sternly placing her other hand on her hip. It made Deanna laugh; she saluted the other girl, demonstrating her understanding. Anna, since she was always assisting the girls’ with their extracurricular night time activities, deemed it was also her duty to watch over Castiel and play mother. Which was how Deanna had come to interpret vaguely threatening hand gestures to mean that Cas had to be back in the Novak home by 2a.m. or there would be hell to pay later. After being on the receiving end of one of Anna’s verbal (and physical) assaults (seriously, that girl could kick, Deanna’s shin was likely never going to recover) Deanna was not interested in being given another. Castiel would be home by two. 

Castiel rolled her eyes at her sister’s actions, leaning over to peck her girlfriend on the lips. 

“Where are we headed?” Her eyes were still a little red from her earlier crying session, but her lips were curved upwards in a shy smile.

“I don’t know yet,” Deanna admitted. She hadn’t planned it all out, she just wanted to get Castiel out of her house and out her head. Although Castiel’s overly large heart was one of the things Deanna loved most about her, even though her big-hearted tendency often landed her in the crossfire of her family’s disputes. 

Castiel simply smiled, sliding closer to her girlfriend. They sat in an easy silence for awhile. It was nice, the pair didn’t always need to talk; the quiet between them was never awkward or uncomfortable, not anymore. Not since they had gotten their feelings out in the open. Deanna found she liked that she and Cas didn’t always need words. Sam, god bless him, was always trying to get his older sister to discuss her feelings. Which was fine, Deanna was big enough to admit that sometimes the chick flick moments were necessary, but it didn’t make it any less embarrassing. 

Eventually, Deanna saw a fluorescent sign for a Ma & Pop style diner. She crossed her fingers that they would still be open this late.. To her surprise, and joy, it was. 

“Damn, that’s lucky,” She remarked with a low whistle. Castiel peered out of the Impala’s passenger side window.

“A diner?”

“Cas, diners are notorious for having the best pie ever.” 

“Oh, well in _that_ case, by all means.” Cas smiled, with a slight shake of her head. Deanna ignored it, beaming as she tugged the other girl by the wrist into the small diner. There weren’t too many other occupants, a few loners sipping cups of coffee. 

They seated themselves in a booth, eyeing some menus and the chalkboards noting the specials. When the waitress came over, surprisingly chipper for the dead of the night, Deanna ordered them two sets of fries, two cups of coffee; one black (Deanna’s), one cream and sugar (Castiel’s), in addition to a slice of peach pie.

Watching the waitress depart Deanna caught a glance at an old school, analogue clock: 12:02.

“Hey, Cas.” 

“Mm?” She hummed in response, looking up from the back of the menu depicting the history behind this particular diner. 

“It’s past midnight.” Deanna said, with a grin. Castiel cocked her head in confusion, which only made Deanna roll her eyes with exasperation. She propped herself up on her elbows so she could more easily lean across the table, “Happy Birthday, Cas.” 

Castiel’s blue eyes widened with realization, a smile breaking out across her face before the other girl captured her lips in a kiss.


End file.
